


No good soldier leaves a weapon dirty after use

by Azazel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catheterization, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual Medical Procedures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redrum, Rumlow is creepy as hell when he is being sweet, brief dehumanization, enema, h/c (sort of), non-consensual handjob, this pairing should be its own warning, unsanitary techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more complete look at the pre-cryo prep process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No good soldier leaves a weapon dirty after use

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST!! I tried to be as thorough as possible with the tags but if I missed something please let me know so I can fix it ASAP.

Strolling through the reinforced steel door Rumlow spots a single tech seated next to the Soldier. A wall of screens shows read outs of the Soldiers vitals. Wires and cables trail from the Soldier to a few computer towers. Several empty bags hang from the IV stand attached to the chair the Soldier is strapped to. 

The Soldier himself is naked and glassy-eyed. A bridle bit is held between his teeth with thick leather straps. Steel bands are clamped around his wrists, upper arms, thighs and ankles keeping him virtually immobile. The chair, which reminds Rumlow of the exam chairs in a gynecologist’s office, is slightly reclined and the stirrups are spread wide, exposing the Soldier’s ass and genitals to the room at large. Not that he seems to care. He slowly rolls his head toward the sound of Rumlow’s voice when he calls to the tech. 

The tech stands and puts a clipboard on the stool he vacated. Squaring his shoulders the tech says in a nasal voice, “Agent Rumlow, we have already begun pre-cryo prep. That means under no circumstances are any foreign substances to enter the weapon’s system orally. I have been assured by heir Pierce this will not be a problem. In fact, he said I would have your balls for bookends should you choose to ignore my instructions.”

Rumlow smirks crookedly and responds with, “My balls for bookends, huh? I’ll have to remember that one.”

The tech scowls and opens his mouth to retort but Rumlow cuts him off, “I get it don’t worry. This ain’t my first rodeo.”

Huffing, the tech moves to pull the cannula out of the Soldier’s hand mumbling, “Of course not. But I must be clear nonetheless. Right now the weapon is heavily sedated and highly suggestible, though any order must be plainly stated. You will have thirty minutes before the cryo team will come for it. You must have it ready by then. Do you understand the instructions, Agent?”

Rumlow is watching the Soldier watch them but he nods. The tech just shakes his head and walks out, closing the thick door behind him. A timer on the bank of monitors dings, flashing thirty minutes.  
Shoving the stool out of the way Rumlow moves to the Soldier’s side. Blue eyes sluggishly follow his movements. A tall tray covered in supplies stands next to the exam chair. Rumlow can tell by all of the stainless steel and tile this is one of the facilities used to maintain the Soldier on a long-term basis. Of course, the drainage grate under the chair and the hand-held shower nozzle hanging from the ceiling kind of give it away, too. 

The first thing Rumlow picks up off the tray is a pair of black latex gloves. After slipping them on he reaches for the straps holding the bit in place. He tosses the bit onto the floor and reaches up to wipe drool off of the Soldier’s chin and throat then massage aching jaw muscles. The Soldier leans into the contact. Behind Rumlow the monitors pick up a small spike in brain wave activity and heart rate. Turning back to the tray Rumlow picks up the next object, a black rubber bag attached to an inflatable enema nozzle with a long hose. He checks the clamp on the hose between the bag and the nozzle making sure it is closed then fills the bag with a warm solution from the two quart thermos on the tray. After hanging the bag on the IV stand he reaches down and presses two fingers against the Soldier’s asshole. They slip in with almost no resistance, the hole already slick and loose. The Soldier groans faintly when Rumlow pumps his fingers in and out a few times before withdrawing them completely. 

“I see the Secretary debriefed you,” Rumlow says with an eyebrow quirked. The Soldier just blinks slowly, his eyes rolling listlessly, pupils dilated. Brock squeezes a dollop of lubricant out of the open tube the Secretary had used into his palm and spreads the slick over the nozzle. Releasing the clamp for a moment he checks for leaks and bleeds the air out of the tubing between the bag and nozzle. Tapping a pedal with the toe of his boot tilts the chair into a horizontal position. He reaches up with his dry hand to push the Soldier’s hair away from his face while slowly pushing the plug into him. Once the plug is settled he pumps the bulb a few times then closes the valve, sealing the nozzle inside the Soldier. 

Rumlow opens the clamp again and watches as fluid gradually flows out of the bag until it’s empty. After re-clamping the hose he sets another timer on the computer for fifteen minutes. When he turns back to the Soldier he is greeted with a vaguely plaintive stare. Glancing down he sees the Soldier’s cock laying half-hard against his stomach. With a snort he reaches out, wraps his slick hand around the shaft and strokes. The Soldier jerks in his restraints. It only takes a few quick pumps for him to become fully erect.

Brock thinks about drawing it out and eventually leaving the Soldier hard and aching without release but thinks better of it when the Soldier shudders hard enough to rattle the chair. He can’t resist teasing a little bit, though. Keeping his touch light and gentle he strokes his palm down over the Soldier’s balls and back up his cock again and again until the Soldier is nearly whining. When the monitors start to bleat warnings about blood pressure and brain activity he speeds up his strokes, twisting his wrist just below the crown. The Soldier’s breath grows erratic and his fingers twitch, clenching and relaxing. Just as the first splatter of semen hits the Soldier’s chest the second timer goes off. 

Rumlow reaches back without looking, smashing keys until the ringing stops. Watching the Soldier’s eyes he squeezes the last drops of cum out then relaxes his fist. The Soldier’s eyelids flutter but he doesn’t make a sound when Rumlow reaches down and releases the air valve on the enema. The plug quickly deflates enough to be slipped out. A murky liquid that smells acidic rushes out. Rumlow drops the plug on the floor and tilts the chair upright to help the solution drain more quickly. Grabbing the showerhead he stretches it down to wash semen off of the Soldier’s chest then holds it at an angle to rinse between his legs. Tepid water mixes with enema solution and flows into the grate under the chair. The Soldier mewls and twitches against the restraints. 

On the tray there are four items left, a Foley catheter, 30ml hypodermic syringe filled with sterile water, a collection bag and a small stack of alcohol prep pads. After ripping open one of the foil packets Rumlow reaches for the Soldier’s cock again. Using one hand to pull the foreskin away from the head he swipes the alcohol pad over the slit, cleaning away traces of ejaculate. The Soldier’s eyes are half closed and his breathing is slow and deep, almost like he is asleep. Rumlow tilts the chair back again then opens the sterile plastic and paper bag holding the catheter. He attaches the syringe to the balloon valve on the end of the long tube. Using the tip of his finger he spreads a tiny spot of lube on the slit of the Soldier’s cock. When the first three inches of the catheter are lubed he pushes the tip inside the Soldier’s penis then slowly feeds more of the tube in until nearly two-thirds are inside the Soldier’s body. 

In a low voice he says, “Relax.” With a quiet sigh the Soldier goes limp and the catheter slips a few inches further in. Nearly-clear urine drips out of the catheter when Rumlow turns the tiny plastic spigot, showing correct placement. He twists the spigot closed then pushes the tube in another three inches. Satisfied with the position of the catheter he switches his grip to the syringe, slowly presses until fifteen milliliters of water fill the balloon inside the Soldier’s bladder then disconnects it and drops it to the floor next to the bit. A gentle tug on the catheter settles the balloon.

Sitting the Soldier upright again Rumlow releases the clamps around his limbs and pulls the monitors off his skin. The Soldier’s head lolls to the side, staring blankly. Twisting the spigot open Rumlow lets the Soldier’s bladder drain. When the flow stops he closes the valve. Tapping the Soldier on the arm to get his attention Rumlow points to the floor in front of him and says, “Get up and stand here.” 

Though his legs are wobbly the Soldier stands and moves to the spot his handler indicated. Rumlow’s gloves join the rest of the used supplies on the floor. There are a few white towels and a plastic tub with a bottle of castile soap in it on a shelf under the tray. Rumlow sets the tub and soap on the tray and reaches for the shower head. After filling the tub he squirts soap into the water and dunks one of the smaller towels into the sudsy mixture. Starting with his face Rumlow gently scrubs the Soldier’s skin. He has to poke the Soldier several times to make sure he is awake as he sways on his feet, meds making him groggy and uncoordinated. Brock takes care to thoroughly wash between his legs, eliminating any evidence left by the enema and catheter. The basin has been emptied and refilled three times by the time Rumlow reaches the bottoms of the Soldier’s feet.

Glancing at the timer on the screen Rumlow decides he has time for one last chore. Pulling the shower head down again he orders the Soldier to bend his head down and close his eyes. After soaking the Soldier’s hair he pours more soap into the palm of his hand and starts working it through the sweat-matted mass. Knowing he only has a few minutes left before the cryo team shows up to take the Soldier away he can’t be as thorough or as gentle as he would like but he tries to get as many knots and tangles undone as possible. With one minute left on the timer he rinses the soap away. The Soldier looks more dazed than ever when Rumlow tips his face up. 

Hooking the hose for the collection bag up only takes a few seconds but the cryo techs are pushing the door open by the time Rumlow is securing the bag to the Soldier’s thigh. He opens the valve while one of the techs goes over a checklist of meds and procedures. The whole team looks like faceless marshmallow-men, covered head to toe in thermal suits. Awareness gradually lights blue eyes as the techs towel off wet hair and skin. The Soldier suddenly thrashes sending one short tech flying into the computer equipment and the rest scurrying away from him. 

Stepping in close Rumlow grabs the Soldier’s chin, looks into panicked eyes and says firmly, “Stop.” The Soldier freezes mid-motion, shiny metal hand raised to grab the nearest marshmallow-man. Maintaining eye contact he motions to the techs to continue. Cupping his jaw and stroking a thumb across his cheek makes the Soldier lean into the touch, almost rubbing his face against Rumlow’s palm. When he looks up again his brow is pulled into a confused frown. One of the techs murmurs to Rumlow under his breath. Brock nods and wraps his other hand around the Soldier’s neck and steps close enough that he only needs to whisper to be heard when he says, “Go with these men. Quietly.”

The Soldier’s eyebrows to an odd little dance and his mouth opens like he wants to say something but doesn’t know which words to use. Rumlow steps away and drops his hands to his sides. He nods to the techs again and two come up to take the Soldier by the arms, guiding him to the door. Just before they pass out of sight the Soldier turns his head to look at Rumlow and makes a tiny sound of distress. Rumlow sighs and walks toward the door hoping to find Rollins so he can have a quick fuck in the showers before he heads home for some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sort of missing scene from my [30 Day Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/series/171836) in the same vein as [day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574239) [day 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574722), [day 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574845) and [day 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574947)
> 
> Again a HUGE thank you goes to [Kimya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya) for encouraging me and asking for more Redrum!


End file.
